Rule 1 Dont trust anyone
by Thisgirlwhogotbored
Summary: What is Trust? :  To have confidence or faith in. Examples: "We can trust in God"; "Rely on your friends"; "I swear by my grandmother's recipes". Well that's Google's definition of it anyways. My number 1 rule In life is Don't trust anyone.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) well this is my 1st story in the longest time. I know its gonna be boring at 1st for that I apologize but it needs to get the information out. This is RedXstartfire haters feel free to leave. Please comment I appreciate opinions constructive criticism . Ideas, if you liked it or not anything except hate. Please enjoy.

What is Trust? : To have confidence or faith in. Examples: "We can trust in God"; "Rely on your friends"; "I swear by my grandmother's recipes". Well that's Google's definition of it anyways. My number 1 rule In life is Don't trust anyone. You many ask why this is my rule? Why I would think this way? Well it's simple, because no one is good enough to trust, not your friends, not your family, not your boyfriend/girlfriend. Why not? Because everyone leaves in one point of your life, its just easier if you don't let them in, it doesn't hurt as much, well at least that's my opinon. My name is Karina Anders and this is my story.

My name is Karina Anders , I'm 20 years old and I live in Gotham . How I ended up here? I came here from the planet Tameran, and I was apart of the Teen Titans from the second I came here. From the moment they helped me escape from the never ending tortures of the Gordanians, I knew or thought that they'd be apart of my life always from that day forth. We had so many good times from fighting bad guys to fighting over what movies we would watch on Fridays. They were my best friends , or my only friends you could say. I never really did anything without them , we would go shopping together, vacations together and everything else. We were like a family Raven was my quiet kept to herself sister, Cyborg my big over protective brother, Beast boy my younger brother that could always make me laugh, I was always thankful for that because I really needed that, the last year or so I was there. Oh, and the one that I wouldn't consider family but a lover, well at the time he was, Robin. I think the more he pushed me away the more I was attracted to him, from the moment I saw him, I had felt something, maybe lust? Well I don't know, but after our vacation in Tokyo we got together , yea when I was knocked out from the fight in Tokyo you know with all the paint monsters? He ran over to me and we kissed for the first time, I guess he thought he lost me and decided to take back everything he said about us not being able to be together, but I don't think he ever really meant it. Our relationship lasted for about 10 months, yea I gave him everything I had ,my virginity my love, my trust, everything. Just to have my heart broken when he dumped me, said he couldn't date a team mate, wasn't safe , gave me all that bullshit, yea if it wasn't so safe how come nothing happened to me or him when we were dating? Yea, its whatever, shit happens, after we had broken up things didn't feel the same. Robin took all his anger and frustration in to catching Slade and eventually we or should I say he did it, yea only took a few years but finally Slade was behind bars, and a couple months after that all villains kind of just gave up. There was literally no crime , I mean there was the occasionally robbery here and there but the police handled it. The Teen Titans were no longer needed and the city realized that they were paying us and supporting us for nothing, so we were forced to live normal lives. We all knew it was coming, no one was surprised. Besides none of us even talked anymore every night every one would go their separate ways, Raven went with Beast boy out on dates, Cyborg went clubbing , and Robin always had either a date or would go clubbing with Cyborg . That left me alone, I would try to be happy I mean I really tried. I tried saving us but no one cared when I tried to get everyone together for a movie night, they would all ditch me, I'd be all alone watching some stupid movie by myself crying, trying to convince myself it's get better, but it never did. So the last day I saw them we all said goodbye to each other hugs and all, but I don't think anyone really meant it when they said I'll miss you. So that left me on my own at 18, I had nothing and no one I mean the city did give us our last payments with a little bonus since it was our last, so I got the hell out of Jump city, went to Gotham, got a shitty little apartment, and waitressed for a little while. Then one day waitressing an agent was there and said they were looking for young fresh talent to model, asked me if I was interested. Of course I said yes anything sounded better then being a waitress at a shitty diner that paid $4 an hour. So I did that, or should I say doing that and its become a full time job, I've even done a few playboys. The money is going towards college. And my dream of one day publishing my book I've been working on for a little while now. The Titans, I lost touch with them, I mean sure I could easily find them and try to maintain a friendship with them again, even with Robin. But honestly I don't give a fuck about them, because they didn't give a fuck about me. Plain and simple. I'm an independent woman, I don't have a boyfriend, I have little flings that keep me entertained on lonely nights when I start to think about my past. And things are ok right now, and yea I'm 20 I'm getting old and all, maybe I should get a boyfriend ,maybe get married, start a family. But having so many guys adore you is a lot more exciting. And well frankly, I kind of like my life, and the Titans are no longer apart of it.

(A/N)Please comment I appreciate it a lot. Thank youuu


	2. Excitement?

A/N Thx you to my reviewers : , Juicedmark Means a lot to me thank youuu, umm enjoy I guess its kinda boring still but next chapter I swear it gets more exciting trust me I'm the author

Chapter 2

Today is Monday, and a shitty one is will be. I woke up at 9 am as usually to get to work, people to see,

pictures to be taken a book to be written, the usual. I shower, dress my self with some sweats and a

tank top, didn't really matter what I wore because they're just going tell me to put on different clothes

when I get there. I take the elevator downstairs, I now had a much better apartment instead of the

shitty one I bought 2 years ago, life's good. I walk down through the lobby smile at the doorman as

always, get in my car and drive to work. But first I always stop by this cute little deli and get my coffee,

then continue to work. I get there at about 10:25 park my car, take another elevator up to the 6th floor.

And I see my boss Jessica, she's a sweet lady, you know when she's not yelling at me for not posing right

or not being on time, she comes up to me and hugs me kisses me on each cheek as I do the same, as she

does every day. "Hello darling! Ok, today we're shooting pictures for this new line of clothes called

"simply elegant" go to dressing room #4 and your clothes will be there, then just come out here and

smile for the camera or Javier, Ha Ha!" Jessica always joked around because it was obvious that Javier

had a thing for me, he's liked me since he's come to work here and that's been for about 4 months. He'd

repeatedly asked me on dates and I had politely said no. I mean Javier wasn't bad looking he was ok and

normally I would go for it, I'd have my fun with him for a little while and leave, that's just how I was. But

Javier was a really good guy, and a co-worker, I wouldn't want to break the poor kid's heart, I was just

too nice to do that. Ever since Robin and me had ended I hadn't really let anyone in romantically. Yea I

mean the guy was a horrible person who played with my heart to get in my pants but he did teach me

something very important , Don't trust anyone, not your best friend not your lover, no one. And so I

hadn't… yea, I had friends, a lot of friends actually but none of them knew about my past or anything,

yea they were like family to me the people I loved, but yet I never really let them in, they just think I

have. Snapping out of my little blast from the past I remember Jessica was there "Ha Ha your funny

…and ok I'll see you in a bit." Jessica smiled at me before I walked away to change, I tried to keep Robin

and the Titans out of my head, and avoid thought of them and their huge impact in my life. Sometimes I

forget they even exist until I have moment like this when I let my mind wander. Did me no good to think

about them , the past was the past, nothing I can and will do to change it. So I poised for photos as

Javier looked at me in amazement, at 6 pm I got my stuff together and was on the way out when Javier

asked what I was going to do for the rest of night and I give him the same reply as I always do, "I'm

busy." And don't even bother looking at his disappointed face, I didn't need guilt from him. I walk to my

car and check my phone while walking 5 missed calls 2 of them from kyle 1 from Eric 1 from Rob and 1

from Kayla. Texts from Kayla :Wana go clubin & the gang? Texts from Kyle: hey gorgeous wana

meet up up 2nite? Texts from Eric :hey baby Imy call me bak Texts from Rob: hey wats good you free

l8r? Times like this It makes me extremely grateful to have unlimited everything . Hmm…who to choose,

I could always hang out with Kayla another time, I saw Eric the other night, Kyle sounds like he's getting

attached, Rob sounds like fun tonight. This is just typical everyone texts to make plans, I make a

decision, go home put on something hot, drive to where ever I need to go, this is an everyday thing. I

figure I can go home really quick and change and meet Rob up, go back to his place, then I'll probably

leave at 10, 11 latest, then go clubbing with Kayla. Yea…that would work. I love my life, don't get me

wrong I could still be Starfire stuck here not knowing anyone or having any friends, or I could be

homeless or something. But I'm getting kind of …predictable, and not in the good way in the boring way.

I need some excitement, I need to do something…different. But now the question is …what could I do?


End file.
